A Beautiful Mistake
by xUnicornsRulex
Summary: Sonny makes a mistake.


It was a mistake and that was that. He had been at the party to celebrate the Snow kids winning the cup for a third time, nothing like this had ever happened in history. The only way to actually believe this was to witness the event itself. Though there was just one problem; he could not keep his mind off her. He tried to turn his attention by focusing on being with his son, his men forcing him to drink in celebration of not only this historic occasion but for ridding the universe of one more mad scientist from technoid and for being able to leave Duke Maddox a little present that would leaving him smelling like wet dog for a whole month (some of his best work he would like to add) but no matter what he tried, his eyes always seemed to wonder back over to her. In so many ways she remained him of his old wife, sweet, caring and always putting other people in front of her own wellbeing. She was also very stubborn, rebellious and always focused on what she wanted. Her turning nature frighten him but excited him at the same time. Finally after hours of partying, everyone decided it was time to turn in for the night (or the morning, his sense of time was lost in his world) he wished his men well as they stumbled back to their rooms. Before he went to bed he just wanted to get a breath of fresh air and admire his freedom a little longer before he had to go on the run again tomorrow. It was such a beautiful night with all the stars and planets in the galaxy shining clearly down. However, no beauty could compliment the woman that came and stood beside him just a few minutes later.

"Are you okay Sonny?" The soft voice asked, filled with much concern. His heart skipped a beat when her hand brushed against his arm. Slowly, he turned towards her, shocked to see a white halo surrounding her delicate body. Maybe I shouldn't have let Corso convince me to have that twelfth pint? Sonny wondered to himself for a spilt second before his hazels eyes were captured by the green orbs staring at him. He couldn't take it anymore and without giving anything a second thought he pulled her into the shadows of the night. Hidden from any nosy photographs or friends that had come looking for them.

The next morning, the leader of the pirates sat up with a buzzing headache. Damn alcohol! The man cursed as he sat up from the bed he had been sleeping in last night. A movement next to him froze his whole body in to alert. Cautiously, he looked over his shoulder to find the presence of a beautiful angel laying asleep next to him. He could feel his eyes widen in shock as last night's events played through his head. His instinct told him to run before she realised it was him. But just as he placed one foot on the floor, her eyes fluttered opened and saw him. Holding his breath, he waited for her to start screaming her head off and attack him for what they did. Instead, she calmly sat up, wrapping the sheet around her alluring body and pushing back the messy strands of white hair that crowded her face.

"I suppose you'll be leaving now?" She whispered like she had lost all the energy to speak but was determined to get her words out. His head fell in shame at the question. Slowly nodding it. A warm hand reached out and wrapped its long slender fingers around his.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He tried to explain his actions but found suitable words for the occasion.

"Yet here we are." Was her response. Finally, he looked at her, a small smile spread across her face as she tried to show she was okay, like he said, always putting other people first.

"What do we do?" The pirate asked, not able to pull a plan out of his sleeve for this situation, not like he ever planned for a situation like this to happen in the first place. The woman didn't answer straight away as she took a moment to think. In the end, she let go of his hand and reached down the side of his bed. For a second he was blinded by a red material blocking his view when she tossed it over to him.

"You need to get changed and see your men; otherwise they'll tear all of Genesis apart looking for you." She smiled and threw his trousers at him as well before collapsing back on to the pillow. Shaking the view of the sunshine beaming off her pale body like gold, he followed her instructions and got himself ready. When he was done he looked to see she was still laying down. He was stuck on whether to wake her up or just leave when. "Make sure you go and see D'jok first." She mumbled like she could sense his distress.

"What about you and Rocket?" The old man couldn't help but ask. For a second, nothing happened and the world just stood still. Then she finally opened her eyes, she stared at the ceiling, thinking his question through.

"I'll properly tell him, he never held back some of the flings he had during his time in Netherball. We're both rubbish at keeping secrets, especially from each other." She smiled, probably thinking of the terrible scene that was going to unfold later on. Sonny nodded in understanding and walked towards the door. Before leaving he looked over his shoulder to see her waving good bye. Oh yes, she was a mistake. But one he would never regret making.


End file.
